combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Death Room Tactics
Tactics Pitch A Tent This method is one of the most effective methods of dispatching enemies. When you spawn instead of rushing, run towards the back and simply wait for the other team to come through the door. Your need to use a very powerful gun with decent fire rate such as G36E or the AK47. Run side to side checking both doors and stairs in rapid succesion. When an enemy comes through the door they will be fired upon by your teamates and you can pick them off from afar. Before long they will catch on to your plan and come straight for you, be prepared. Toward the latter end of the game you will notice alot of grenades coming your way so be cautious. (note: you will often run out of ammo before you run out of hp, plan accordingly) Do's *Do keep a full magazine at all times. *Do watch out for grenades. *Do pick up health drops (Resourceful Ability) *Use the pillars to your advantage. When reloading stay on the other side of the pillar from your enemy. *Do dodge the grenades and the launchers *Do get Elite Moderator to control grenade throws spams Do Not's *Do not stand in one place for more than a second *Do not try to snipe the guy behind the box through the doorway; you will be sniped most of the time *Do not stand in front of the door when its open *Do not continuously throw grenades, most commonly known as Nade Spamming *Do not blame others for hacks or chams unless you are completely sure they are *Do not chase after the M134 because most times its the person who lottoes in the head due to being in the Papa server. *Do not use this tactic if you think someone is chamming. Hackers are common in this game, and you will, in most cases, die. Using this tactic it is easy to acheive a very high KDR for the first half of the game. After this it will go down some depending on your skill level, as people will start rushing you. To slow down grenade spammers use mines at the doorway in a line coming out (in case of spawn sheild). This kills them before they can throw a grenade. Smoked A good method would be to throw a smoke grenade into the enemie's base, since it is so close to yours, and start spraying with a Machine Gun. This method works best against people who aren't skilled in this map. Also, shotguns are good for eliminating enemies. Death Frag If you get killed upstairs with an explosive on the see through area, your corpse will fall through it, so holding gas, or a grenade before you die would be a good method if you are going to fall into the enemies territory. Explosive Fest It is a good idea to take MANY explosives such as grenades, RPGs and M32s and keep using them down the long hallway since the enemy has nowhere to run except back to base. (Note: often a rusher will come from behind in the process of throwing a grenade) Sneaky Kills An easy way to trick your opponent is to throw a grenade through the gap from underneath to blow up the unsuspecting enemies up top, or the opposite. Category:Tactics